This is Becoming a Habit
by doe-intheforest
Summary: 3 times Stiles and Malia made out on a bed and the one time they used a table instead, based off that totally hot kiss in the promo, because these two are gonna be so good together.


**A/N: this is my first stalia fic, and i felt like i needed this sort of stuff to exist after the promo so i'd just take matters into my own hands and write the bloody thing myself! haha the idea for this was definitely from the promo but also because i'm now unsure if they're on a table or a bed. So this is basically 3 times they made out on a bed and the one time they used a table instead. enjoy! :D R&Rs are greatly welcomed :)**

* * *

The first time they'd kissed on someone's bed was at Stiles' place, he'd agreed to tutor her in Math and she had nothing better to do other than go back home to a dad who looked at her like she was a stranger, she supposed she was though, she'd been a coyote for eight years after all.

"Why do people need math anyway? Have you ever used it for anything other than homework? Because there's certainly no use for it in the forest..." she moaned flopping down on her back. Stiles chuckled to himself, before he too flopped down next to her on his bed.

"While I'm sure coyotes don't need math, humans do." He smirked looking at her; she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Well humans are stupid."

"Excuse me? I'm not stupid." Stiles scoffed "I happen to enjoy being a human, its better than some demented fox spirit thing, I can tell you." He sat up and looked down at her, moving the algebra textbook from his lap.

"Ok, so not all humans are stupid," She propped herself up on her elbows so her face was closer to his. "I guess some are actually kinda cute. Especially the ones with moles and they're name rhymes with miles..." she smirked up at him as he raised his eyebrows smirking back.

"That so?" he asked leaning even closer.

"Hmm." She bit her lip as she nodded in approval. Then she closed the gap between them, crashing her lips onto his. He kissed her back instantly; their lips moving slowly against each other as Malia proceeded to pull Stiles down on top of her so they're bodies were pressed flush against one another, deepening the kiss further.

"Stiles I have to-" Sheriff Stillinski opened the door with little warning and stopped dead in his tracks. The pair quickly pulled apart Stiles quickly standing up and attempting to find something to say. Malia sat up, trying to stifle a laugh as stiles continued to shift from one foot to the other rubbing the back of his neck.

The sheriff raised his hands and began to back out the door. "My apologies, it's nice to –uh- see you again Malia." He then turned back to stiles. "I'm going down to the station, I just got a call, will you be alright?" He gestured between the two teenagers.

"Yeah Dad, we'll be fine. Ok have fun at the station, be safe, and see you later." Stiles headed for the door backing his father out of it and into the corridor, he smiled briefly (awkwardly) and shut the door. He turned back to see Malia had risen from the bed and was letting out a light snigger.

"Your dad's awesome." She said stepping closer to him as he did the same.

"Shut up." He breathed before pulling her face closer and kissing her.

The second time was on Scott's bed. Stiles often hung out at the McCall house, that was nothing new, but this time Malia was over to do some more training. Scott had gone out with Kira so the two were attempting to pass the waiting time by studying lying down next to each other.

Malia let out a sigh, closed her book and pushed it off the bed. She did a long stretch, so that her top rode up just so that if he were looking- and he so was- Stiles could see just below the waistband of her jeans from the angle he was at.

Distracted, he dropped his folder and it made a loud slap as it hit the floor. Malia instantly turned to look at him, her coyote instincts taking over for a brief second. Stiles quickly averted his gaze towards the ceiling.

Smiling to herself, Malia got up off her stomach and stretched upwards again, this time watching Stiles' reaction. Once again, he couldn't help but stare at the revealed skin. She moved so that her leg was over his waist and she was straddling him, he let out a whine in the back of his throat as she shifted her weight a bit and this time he let out a groan.

She leant down and kissed him slowly and felt him smile into it. He put a hand on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, he kissed her slowly again, and it was her turn to let out a low growl in the back of her throat. The kiss quickly became heated, stiles hands slowly dragged down her sides until he reached her hips, leaving tingles down her spine that caused her to shiver and move closer to him.

Just as he began lift her top upwards, she pulled away resting her forehead against his. They were both breathing heavily.

"Scott." She breathed. Stiles' eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He's home." Stiles visibly relaxed at that Malia shifted to move off him but stopped for a second. "Wait. Did you think...?" She laughed hugging herself into his chest for a second before quickly hopping off him and looking down at her textbook the perfect image of innocence. Stiles just had time to pick his stuff up off the floor from where he dropped it when Scott walked in.

"Hey..." Scott said confused. "I didn't realise you were here too Stiles?"

The third time Stiles' room again. He was typing his history essay when he got a knocking. "Come in." He shouted, expecting his dad to open his bedroom door, but instead he was greeted with the scraping of his window being pushed open. He placed his laptop on the floor, getting up to see who it was.

"Malia?" Stiles whispered, not wanting his father to walk in again. He held out his hands, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into his room before reaching round her to close the window. She could feel his breath on the top of her head, and she pulled him into a hug.

"You're always so warm." She mumbled into his shoulder, as he squeezed her in return. He planted a kiss on her forehead, before resting his head on top of hers.

As she pulled away she reached for the hem of her jumper.

"Woah, what are you doing?" his eyes widened, as he glanced back at his door. "My dad is home."

"Well, I heard that its easier to warm yourself if there's less material between your bodies." She then pulled the jumper over her head to reveal just her bra. Then she laughed quietly stepping forward, maintaining eye contact, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt before he reluctantly let her pull it over his head.

The moment his head was free of his top she attacked his lips with hers, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist, he gripped her thighs to keep her up. Without breaking the kiss he headed to his bed and placed her onto it, before lying on top of her, he legs straddled round him once more.

The kiss continued to get heated until he was kissing down her neck and she was tugging at his belt.

"This is becoming a habit of ours, you know." She finally said. Stiles stopped to look into her bright eyes.

"What is?" He asked gently, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"This." She gestured between the small gap between them and then the bed. "Making out on beds."

"Gotta say, it's really not a bad habit to have." She laughed at that and pecked him on the lips.

"I just hope it isn't also a habit of ours to be constantly interrupted." She said risking a glance at the closed door.

"Well we better get on with it just in case." He wiggled his eye brows at her making her let out another light laugh, he loved when she laughed like that, and he kissed her deeply once more.

It was the end of history and Stiles' fourth period, as he headed to his locker with Lydia, he noticed Malia down the hall, upon seeing him she gestured with her head for him to follow her.

"Hey, I've gotta go somewhere. Don't wait for me, I'll see you later." Stiles said his gaze never leaving his girlfriends retreating form.

"What? Stiles, where are you going?" Lydia called after him but he was already walking after Malia.

Once he got around the corner he thought he'd lost her until he felt her hand reach out and grab his shirt. She pulled him into one of the science class rooms, and managed to lock the door behind them before pushing him up against it.

"Woah." He said as she dropped her bag and began kissing him desperately.

"You're scent," She mumbled between kisses. "It's driving me crazy."

She pushed his backpack off his shoulders and dragged him towards a table, she used her strength to throw him down on it, she gave him chance to get his breath back as she climbed on top of him, and continued to kiss him feverishly. He started to relax and began wrapping his arms around him pulling her flush against him. He slipped his hands under shirt and felt her shiver at his touch.

"I will never get tired of making out with you." He breathed as she kissed down his neck and began working on removing his shirt.

"Good." She said sitting up briefly to remove her dress. "Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

Stiles shrugged gripping her hips a bit tighter. "I see no problems with that." The pair smiled at one another before resuming their passionate make out session once again.


End file.
